Under the Rays of Light
by Callout
Summary: Zack and Aerith both have a tiering day at the begining. But find out what happens in the end, under the rays of light.ZackXAerith Lemon Rated:M
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This can be a little bit spicy to some viewers. Rated:M-ZackXAerith. Lemon. 3**

**Reminder: These characters have no way on belonging to me. This is just a fanfiction.**

**One more thing: There should be more ZackXAerith fanfics like this. Please help the fanservice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Rays of Light:1<strong>

**It was one of those summers that one wishes that they can stay indoors.**

Not for Zack though.

He was assigned a new mission and being first comes with even greater responsibility. Today's mission was to battle against the new mechs that ShinRa's weaponry department developed.

Such weapons consisted of giant tanks that are armed with two rows of missles and wide shields for defense. Zack's motive is to dismantle the mech in order for scientist to caluculate the machines maximum power.

It sounded easy to him, "Okay, all we want you to do is destroy the machine and let us, safe in this lab, take notes of the process being made. Got that?" said one of the scientist. "Sure" said Zack.

"Are ya scared?" asked the man in the lab coat. "No. Why would I be?"

"Oh no reason...Okay the test is about to start now get out there."

_Out there?_ Zack thought about the outside. It was one of the hottest weeks of summer and today was suppost to be smoldering. Zack groand. It would be better if the test was heald inside where the temperature was nice and cool. But like all the other new desasterous mechs being designed the company wants the tests to be runned outside, so damages can be brought to a minimal.

Before he new it a giant gatewith the words **Level:67** was being opened. The suns rays was the first to get in the lab building. Then came, oh yes, the unberable heat wave. Slowly creaping its way into the cool airconditioned room, Zack can feel the heat rise up to his face. He sighed as he stepped out into the heat. The gate slowly closed behind him, sucking in the cool air Zack misses so much.

"Ugh...Its too hot...It feels like Im walking into-"

"The hell, hurry up! We dont got all day. Get into the middle of the ring already!" One of the scientist said through the speaker on the wall. Sure its easy for them to say. Zack is out there getting a 10 degree burn up his ass, while those old geezers are livin' it up there in a cool room.

Zack took hold of the buster sword with is gloved hand. "Alright bring him in." he commanded.

Then another gate sprung open and out it came the mech that was designed to blast the shit out of its target. "Let the test begin!" With that those few words that the scientist said over the speaker, the machines red light flashed brightly, turning it on, and headed full spead ahead towards Zack.

With feet quick as thunder, Zack dodged the machines thrust and went be hind it. Confused the machine swiveled about recklessly, trying to find its target. But the machine was short lived as Zack pierced the buster sword in the machines fuel tank. Quickly, Zack pushed pressure down under the machine, slicing the robot in half.

The machine fell under Zacks feet. Oil just oozing around its motionless metallic body.

"Thats good. We got all that in our system." said the scientist.

Zack wipped off the sweat pouring down his forehead. Zack gave out a deep sigh," Thats good, I guess. Can I go in now?"

"Nope! We still have this last minute test to run over!" Behind Zack an even bigger robot had locked on to him. Shooting speeding bullets at him.

"Try to pass this one SOLDIER!"

* * *

><p><strong>After eight tries at different robots trying to kill Zack, none pervailed.<strong>

Although the heat did took a number on him. Sweat covered his whole body face, arms, under arms, inside his gloves , legs, and feet. And on top of all that he had a huge migrane from when one of the mechs tried to crush his head from its shields.

Sweat was not the only thing he was covered in. But some of his blood from his arms and head. Soot and oil from the mechs and a tear on his pants from one of the robots saws.

When he was finaly entered into the building. Cool air greeted him with such delight. It was cut short though, as one of the scientist wanted to talk to him. "That was astonishing to see. I never thought anyone can destroy such a number of robots in just one sitting."

"How is that possible?," said another. "Wait arent you enhanced or something. Doesnt that make you a monster." Zack didnt think of that insult to harshly for his time in the lab with those cruel geeks is over. One of generals from the military base ordered him to take a shower, before his meeting with other general officials. "Get that smelly shit off ya' right now! Youll have to look presentable for the others when they get here!"

Annoyed Zack left the premeces with an insult to the general under his breath. "What did you say you scum!"

"Calm down sir. He's just tired." One of the scientist said.

"I dont give a damn! That beast should know when to hold his tounge to his superiors!"

"Watch it General of the Hygiene department, or you'll lose yor job!"

"My job!"

"Indeed, that man you just mouthed off to is a first."

* * *

><p><strong>If one is down and dirty, then one must take a shower in the locker room provided by the ShinRa company.<strong>

Slowly he took off his deteriated uniform. His head still hurt pretty badly. Then he neatly wrapped a white towel around his privates, when he heard a distant slam formed from the lockers. Sadly the showers where in that direction so theres no way in avoiding the problem thats to become. As he turned right towards the showers a magazine was thrown by his feet.

Zack studied the opened magazine that showed a picture of a naked woman spreading her legs towards her viewers, showing of her delicates.

He heard an 'uh-oh' form accross the locker room. Taking notice that the two newbies from the military base decided to play tug of war with the erotic magazine.

"Shirt man. Its a first!" one said to the other.

"Dont worry dude. I know him." The other walked towards Zack. "Hey Zack, what up?" he waved at him.

"Luxiere what the fuck." Responded Zack.

"I know Zack listen I get rid of that right now." Luxiere stopped. Zack walked over the magazine,with arms crossed, living it between his feet. If the 2nd class SOLDIER wanted it he'll have to come and pick it up, through emberassment and utter failure. He knew it.

"You know what? Keep it. Its yours. My gift to you. For being such an awsome hero." Luxiere turned towards his other friend."Well thats it then. Come on Jin lets go."

"But my brother gave it to me."

"Shut the hell up. That shit is easy to replace not my job!" Luxiere said, pushing his friend out of Zacks view.

After they where completely gone, Zack sighed into grief, emberassment, and a painful headache. He picked up the magazine with his right hand and curiosity took over him. He looked both right and left before he can open a random page. When he did, a picture of a blond woman came into view. She was posed in a way that showed every inch of her naked body. Her arms were behind her head flaunting her enormouse tits. The starnge womans legs laid there seperatly, one higher than the other, showing of her privates.

Even with the headache the picture excited Zack. Giving him length, he'll have to find release soon. Quickly he walked towards his locker and hid the magazine, for later. Then rushed over the shower room to clean off the sweat, dirt, and blood off him and have his few moments of release.

Thankfully no one was there to witness the first class SOLDIER in his most akward state.

* * *

><p><strong>Work was a huge bummer today.<strong>

All Zack did was follow orders from old farts who dont give a damn about safety and women who keep lecturing him about being a gentle man. What was he supposed to do, he's young, so why wouldnt he not look at the womens big bosoms for?. Then there was that meeting between him and the generals of other departments. Who kept complaining about how much money should be placed in this and that. And how some SOLDIERS are bringing in nude magazines into work is being disrespectful to the company. Then they asked him for the solutions to the problems.

"I dont know. Its not my problem. All I am is a stinky scum. Isnt that right General?" he said towards the genreal who mouth off at him earlier.

They concluded that Zack was right about it wasnt his business. So they told him that he can leave and go home for the day. Pleased, Zack stepped out of the meeting room.

But he was soon stopped by Lazard, director of whatever. "Zack. A moment please."

He knew what was to become, "Sorry, director. Im not in the best of moods today.I kind of have a huge headache." he said. Lazard agreed, "It happens to the best of us. Very well then. You are on leave until reported back."

"Thanks." Zack said delighted.

Lazard grinned. "Maybe I should take _my_ time off for today."

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you."

* * *

><p><strong>Zack left the ShinRa building.<strong>

It was 4:37pm and there was still sunlight, but it wasnt as hot as before. It was that kind of hot that one can tolerate. The sky was a bright red with just a few clouds hovering over head, Zack wondered.

_What should I do now? Cant do much with this stupid headache on me._

He took notice of a piece of trash that sat on the floor next to a guder. It had a picture of a flower on it.

_Flower...Church...Aerith!_

Zack knows now where to go and who to be with. So he sprinted towards a street that lead to a train that would take him to the Slums of Midgar.

As he entered the train, he looked for a nice chair that he can sit on and just chill until he came to his stop. He found one, while taking his seat he set the Buster sword beside him. As he want to put him ass down he felt something in his pocket. It was the magazine that he picked up in the locker room. He felt his face reddened.

It was no big deal right? He is young after all. A young man cant have a dirty magazine with him? It was a gift from Luxiere after all. He cant just throw it away.

He can feel the hot magazine in his pants. His face turned into a deeper red. Its one thing to keep a dirty magazine. But to masturbate in ShinRa's locker room, because of it. What will his superiors think if they found out. What of his honor code?

Zack just sat there in the train wallowing in his own shame when an elderly woman walked passed him. Taking notice of his redded face. "Oh poor young man," the woman said. He looked up. Sweat was formed over his reddened face. "Dont let the heat take over you like this." She offered him a napkin, he took it with one of his handsome smiles, "Thank you," he said. "Your welcome." She said and so she waddled off. Zack could of sworn he saw the old woman blush.

He wipped off the sweat on him and waited for his stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what do ya think. The next chapter will be taken in Aeriths point of view. More steamy goodness will be coming your way so stick around.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: If you're here than that means you liked the first chapter. This is the part when it gets real steamy, so lock your doors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Rays of Light:2<strong>

**She entered the church at around 12:00 pm.**

The walk there was exhausting due to the heat that Gaia has brought down to her and the people of the Slums.

In the Slums the heat was much more unbearable to them, because even though the plate casted a huge shadow over them it still formed an intense smell of polution and rotting soil. But as Aerith entered the church a quick gust of cool natural air came over her. The heat did not penatrate the church as much as the other areas of Slums have been, so cool air was formed. And the smell of her flowers too greeted her arrival.

She walked towards them, her boots made the echoing sound in the church and her pink dress swayed at each step she took. When the flowers where at her feet she bent down to touch the smooth petals. The flowers felt like they were alive some how, she could feel it. Within them she felt the pain the planet was suffering from by those life consuming mechs.

Aerith brushed that aside for now because out of the corner of her eye she saw weeds growing in her flower bed. That made her mad. She could of sworn she left no weeds growing in her garden yesterday. Slowly she stepped into her flower bed. Trying not step on any of her flowers she finaly made it and bent down to examine the weed. It grew between two fully blosomed tulips.

It annoyed her because now she has to be extra careful not to rip out the fowers roots.

So she seperated the flowers and the few grass from the of the weed. Her hands surrounded the bottom of the weed tightly and began to pull. She pulled and she pulled but the bastard weed wouldnt come out of her territory.

_This bastard is one to hold on for dear life_ she thought.

She pulled and she pulled until she felt the weed being slowly taken off from the ground. As a last and final resort she pulled harder than before. Consequently the powerful pull, made her fall backward on her bent knees making her fall on her rump and swing her arms behind her head.

The torn out weed dropped a few of its dirt particles on her hair, face, top, and in her cleavage. "Ow." she replied. Aerith got up slowly while rubbing her butt with pain, until she realized the flowers that she may have sat on. She turns around and there they tulips laid on the grass limp and crushed.

Aerith felt sorry for the of course is not a way to go. So Aerith cleaned out her face, hair, and top to pull out the dead plants. When she did, she picked up the fresh weeds that she barely pulled and tossed them out of her garden. When she looked around to have a good view of her masterpiece, she took notice of more weeds growing in garden.

Aerith huffed. She definately had no weeds whats so ever yesterday. How in Gaias green earth did she get weeds in her garden.

She walked towards the sinsiter weeds and took notice that there was even more weeds growing all around her garden. So one by one with patience bestowed on her, Aerith pulled them out. Thankfully she didnt have to yank at them so strongly that she might of accidentaly kill any other of her flowers.

She pulled through like so all three hours. Until she heard the heavy doors of the almost broken church open. Her eyes scanned for the new visitor.

* * *

><p><strong>He walked in to the chruch with a few long strides.<strong>

He looked tired and irratated. So Aerith tried to greet him with sounding overly excited. "Hi, Zack." she said in quiet voice that sounded unusual to him.

"Hi'ya Aerith. What'cha doin'." He asked. He walked over to her, greeting her with one his best smiles. Aerith saw that he didnt seemed as streessed out as much when he entered. Infact he looked like he was relieved to have seen her.

"I'm pulling some weeds. I could've sworn that there weren't any yesterday. But I guess they grew over night." She said.

"Ah," she heard him say. As she was looking down on her almost weed free flower bed she felt a smooth touch on her right cheek. She turned towards Zack. "You look heated," Zack puts down his gloved hand. He realized that touching her face caught her off guard, because she looked surprized. "Where you working on this all day?"

Aerith nodded, "Why do I look cherry red?" she asked. "Well, yeah. and sweaty," Aerith gave him that weired look. "And tired," he added. Zack rubbed the back of his head. Then he thought, "Why dont I help." He didnt wait for an answer. Instead he took one step forwards to a growing weed, but was stopped by Aerith. Her long slender arm stopped him on his tracks. "No. You dont have to. Remember?The flowers only wanted to be tended by me."

"But, I want to help." Zack didn't want to be that guy that lets his woman do all the work while he sits down and do nothing.

"Its okay sweetie. Besides I'm almost done. All I need are three more and thats it."

Zack unsure of him self just watches Aerith walk towards some weeds. She knew he would'nt go off that easy so, "Hey Zack. You look thirsty why dont get some of the water I brought from home over there."

Zack turns to were she was pointing. Under the shade being cast by the roof, in the corner of the first bench there was a rather large shopping bag with pink flowers on it. He then told her that he didnt feel like drinking her water, because its hers. But Aerith insisted. So with gentle strides he walked over towards the bag. Inside it there was three bottles of water cooled with chunks of ice in it.

Feeling better from the I-dont-want-to-drink-the-whole-water thing made him pick up a bottle and open it. The ice that melted in the bottle made the water over fill when the cap went flowing down the container and on Zacks gloved hand. He placed the mouth of the bottle on his dry lips and took a great big gulp. The ice cold water satisfied him greatly. Taking off some of the heat he had in him and the headache.

Zack stopped drinking the water when it was all gone. Slowly he placed the empty water bottle in her bag again. When he turned to look at her, hed notice that she too was looking at him. He felt flustered because she might of seen him drink up the wholle water like thirsty dog.

With his eyes he saw that she smiled."Why dont you sit and relax until a get over there."

"Sure."

Zack sat on the floor under the shade next to her bag. He sat down and felt the firmness of the erotic magazine. He blushed, if Aerith found out they will break up for sure. So he kept quiet.

Soon he got bored and started to eye his girl. From the distance to where he was sitting he could almost make out what she was doing. Zack noticed her hands, how gentle they where with the tulips. Then he studied the length and thiness of her arms.

Aerith turned a bit, showing a new side that Zack can study. Lets see. He looked at her gentleness her arms and as he went a little higher. He noticed a fine pair of...well tits. His whole body frozed, he got tensed at the sight of her bosoms. Especially since she was bent down on her knees giving him a better view of them.

Zack stared at them with such fascination and utter aw. The way they swayed left and right made him breath deeply but soundly. He can tell that the sweat was covering-no decorating them with an even more tantalizing look.

Her breasts made him feel more hotter than the sun. Zack felt the heat flow down to his stomach and further down to his genitals. He got excited, for the second time today.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith tended her garden with such focus that she had almost forgot that Zack was with her.<strong>

But then again he was kind of quiet today. She turned towards, he had a half asleep look on his face. His body resembled like a rag doll, due to both his arms being dangled on his sides and both legs stretched across from each other. She told him to relax not start dying.

She got up from bending down and walked towards her almost asleep love. She ignored the pain on her knees that grew from bending down so much when she got a foot away from Zack.

"Zack, are you okay?" she asked.

When she was walking towards him he tensed up a bit. He wondered if she knew that he was eyeing her like candy.

He responded,"Yeah sure. Why?"

Aerith sat next to him and hands touched his forehead. "Hmmm. You dont look right thats all." Bits of dirt began to fall off her hand and on Zack. She quickly apologized and began to dust off some of the dirt on his chest. He took her hand that was touching him in his, " It's alright." he said. Aerith snmmiled weakly.

She then hooked her fingers on his gloves and began to pull them off. "Why dont you take them off." she said. When she did remove the glove all was left was Zacks sweaty palms. Aerith took both of his naked hands in hers, she then wanted to lay down on his shoulders but the metal on his blades burned her.

"Ow!" she replied, rubbing her face with her free hand.

"Shit! Im sorry!"He said,

"Here I'll take them off." Zack unbuckled the belts that connected the blades. The one on the left became lose and fell off, the other was set to do the same. He then laid them down next to him. "There," he said. He looked at Aerith.

Her shose were off, "Ahhh," she said, "This feels good." She looked at the man beside her, "Well you too,"

Confused Zack asked, "What exactly are we doing?"

She replied, "Dont you wanna relax?"

"..."

"Take your boots off..." Aerith got over to Zack feet and started to take off his shose for him. After she untied his shoe laces she pulled them off with vigorous amount of strength that the same thing happened to her a while ago with the weeds.

She fell on her rump again, this time Zack was there to sooth her. "Are you okay?" he pulled his girl over to him. Aerith giggled, that lightened Zacks heart, "Yeah Im okay. Could you believe that this happened to me twice today." she sat her self on his lap. He laughed a bit, "No."

Aerith smiled, "There thats much better."

"...?"

"You looked pretty upset when you walked in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hope my falling made you cheer up."

"There is nothing funny about watching you fall..." he said in quiet tone.

"Really?" she asked. Getting closer to him, Zack can smell her perfume and sweat. And for some reason that excited him.

"Yeah." There foreheads touched, "Theres nothing funny about my baby getting hurt."

Both their breathing slowed as their lips touched each other. Aerith opened her mouth a little more, letting Zack's lips form around hers with a better catch. She then felt it was necessary to touch his face with both her hands. And to Zack he felt that it was right for him to grab her waist.

The two shared a long kiss that when it was time for them to let go they both had their chest bumping. Aerith looked at Zack with warm eyes and Zack smile at her. She blushed then she got off his lap to walk towards her flowers. He saw his girl escape from his grasp and walk into the flowery bed. For every step she took her ass swayed, casting shadows of her rump. When she got there, she took off that short red jacket she had on. Aerith folded the clothing and just stood in the middle of her garden, letting the sun shower her with its rays.

He saw her bare skin. Ivory colored flesh thats appears smooth in touch brought ideas in his mind. How would her skin feel on his? The taste, smell?

He then eyed her completely. She had an hour glass figure, hair spongy and soft. He wondered how she must feel like.

He got up on his feet. Zack could feel the detail of the wood after each step(Aerith took his socks off as well). When he made it into the flower garden he felt that nice foliage caress his skin. Aerith heard him coming closer, so she turned and found him just inches away from her.

"Zack?...What is it?" His features where different, but she didnt know why. Suddenly he took her in his arms, her whole torso against his.

"Zack?" His eyes, an azure color, ones that always seem to mesmirize her soul, heart, and mind, seemed dreamy and filled with a kind of feeling Aerith has never seen before.

She tried to say something else, but her lips were caught mingling with his. Surprized and stunned she wrapped her arms around his torso for support.

Zacks tounge licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Aerith moaned at the slimy touch, giving him a small oportunity of getting in. When his tounge sliped in the first thing it touched was her teeth, then her own tounge. Aerith moaned with a higher voice, her head felt light weight that she almost fell to her knees.

Luckily Zack was holding her in his arms that he gently set her down on her back, cushioned by her flowers. However that didnt stop him from tasting her mouth with his own. Aeriths arms felt their way towards Zacks head. Her fingers traced the fiber that was his shirt, and finaly reaching his head. She touched his black locks and felt the softness in them. Zack moaned from the massage he was recieving and as a response he gently lay on top of her.

His whole upper body was supported by his fore arms so he wouldnt hurt her, but his legs felt akward.

Then he felt the need to give air. His lips detached first but his tounge came out last, leaving a small trail of saliva between them.

They both breathed in heavily. His eyes locked into her and hers did the same.

"Zack..." she breathed. She felt strange. She loved Zack, but... never like this.

Is this what romance feels like?

Is this lust?

Zacks breathing became neutral, "Aerith...I..."

Her hands touched his face. He wanted her she could feel it, she could see it in his eyes! His lust for her has never been so deep.

"Im affraid..." she breathed, her face turning red as a rose. "...I... wont be good... at this."

Zack gave a soft smile, "Then I'll lead."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:I felt that it needed to be cut into a third chapter, because it looks kinda long. But anyway next chapter a whole lot cumming. I mean comming as in... never mind. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yes this is it. The part you've all been waiting for and I have the guts for.**

**Rated: M for a reason. ZackXAerith-Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Rays of Light:3<strong>

**It was 5:20pm now and the sun was about to set, marking another day in Midgar.**

In the Slums an almost abandoned church stood above all the houses and small businesses. In the church a couple proves their love for each other on the cool bed of flowers.

The dying sun's rays bleeded through the opened wound of the church casting on light towards the couple. She had both her hands clasped on his face. To stop him from smothering her with his kisses.

"Whats wrong?..." Zack asked her.

Aerith took hold of Zack's lock of hair as she spoke, "Its just that...I...I mean... we haven't gone all the way before."

He smoothed off the hair that was sticked with sweat on her forehead. With a faint smile he slowly got off of Aerith and sat adjacent to her."We can stop... if you want...?

With a quick impulse Aerith got uo in her knees and laid her body over Zack, causing him to crush the flowers with his back. "I never said anything about stopping."

Her fingers traced the scar on his left cheek (Its is his left right?) ." Im just nervouse thats all."

His faint smile grew wider. Both his hands trailed her back slowly, making the cloth of her dress ripple.

"Like I said. I'll lead..." Aerith felt a pair of hands tightened their grip over her clothed ass.

She blushed at his touch and whispered into hus ear, "Just be gentle...Okay?" A smooch was given to Zack on his temple before he could sit her up to take off her red coat. Her Ivory skin glowed with the sunlight that rained down from heaven. With his hands he pulled her in for another tounge kiss. Aerith felt her head getting lighter, she gripped the back of his head with his black hair escaping between her tight fist.

He moaned at the feel of his lovers mouth. Zack then felt that he wanted more to touch. So he released the grip of Aerith's beautiful faceto take of his gloves. She continued to kiss him at the moment, then sighed in her breath at the moment were Zack began to touch her smooth back under the dresses straps, with his naked hand.

He touched her, he gropped her fully clothed body to get a sense of where they are, all in their kissing moment. Until Aerith stopped, gasping for a need of air. Zack took this oportunity by getting some air too, but by kissing and licking her on her ivory skinned toned neck.

Aerith gazed up at the hole of the roof, her eyes closed as if she was sleepy, but fully aware that her lover's kisses and licks trailed down on her shoulder. Zack pulled down on the strap that was hanging on her shoulder, then proceeded to kiss her. All Aerith could do is cover her mouth with her fist and close her eyes in a dreamy state in hopes that this moment would last.

At that thought, in an instant, Zack stopped to look at his blushing maiden.

"Zack...why-ah!"

Aerith wanted to ask why he'd stopped, but soon realized that it was only the begining of their romance together.

When he stopped to look at her face, being covered in pink blush, he soon fell for a tremendous desier to see more of her flesh.

Kissing her neck and shoulder, brought what he had imagined before. The taste, and the smell of her skin only made him hungry for more.

In the speed of light, Zack took hold of Aerith's upper buttoned dress. His fingers curled over the cloth making them touch the smoothness of her breasts.

He heard her give out a yelping noise, when he grasped the cloth. Her hands took hold of his grabby one.

"Zack...no." she said.

"Come on Aerith, let me see'em." He replied, her face turning even more redder than before. But that was an understatement, because that moment, Zack loosend his SOLDIERS belt to take off his sleeveless sweatshirt. He casualy set it asside, where the flowers covered by its cloth.

For a moment Aerith's mind forgot about the invasion of her dress and went off to a new different rout. To an invasion of Zack's pecs, biceps, and abs.

Her hands smoothed his body surface, admiring every inch of it. Soon Aerith thought of something.

Her own fingers touched the first button of her dress and unraveled it from the cloth, she began to do so with the rest of the buttons. Zack watched tentavely as his lover unbuttoned her dress, if he would of done something like, take them off for her, she might have second thoughts about it.

Seven buttons have already been loosenend and Aerith took hold of both of her straps to pull them down. She sighed at the warmth of the summers air grazing over her naked tits. Zack wanted to marvel her endowments a little longer but sighed by the touch of them when Aerith pressed her naked chest against his. She tightened her grip of his torso, her skin getting goose bumps at the touch.

Even though the warm summers air protected them from a chill, Zack and Aerith felt the need to hold each other tightly. Zacks hands pressing against her bare back, smoothing it and caressing it. He then took his time pushing her on her back again.

Aerith lets go of Zack's body and lets her arms lay over her head, giving her breast a better shape.

"Ahh!" Aerith replied when Zacks cool hand took hold on her right breast. He sighed a bit when he touched the tender skin. Kneeding it and caressing it Zack felt up the right breast and grabbed the left with his spear hand. Aerith cover her face with her arms folded over her.

"Zack...ahh..."

There was no way she could move away from his touch. Zack's body loomed over hers, with his thighs holding her waist down and hands gropping her tits.

Zack was amazed on how sensative she was. With one flick of his thumb on her nipple Aerith either moaned or sighed. What if...

Aerith moaned even more when Zack's toungue flicked her nipple. Zack quickly loved this idea and took the whole bud in his mouth. The wetness of his mouth made sweet sounds when he sucked on Aerith's tit. He sucked and sucked until there was atight feel to it. All at the same time he gropped Aeriths lonely tit.

"Zack...ahh, you're sucking too hard." she exclaimed.

Zack heard her quiet comment and even though it send his body messages to continue, he stopped, by slowly pulling the nipple and ending it with a 'pop'.

"What...no milk?" he asked. Aeriths face reddened, her heart was bumping even more when he laughed his warm laugh.

Zack took it on his own to unbutton the rest of Aeriths dress. She didn't stop him as the last button was finally off showing an almost naked Aerith(leaving her white panties). He slowly removed the dress out of her reach and dropping it to his side.

Aerith laid on her flower bed half naked in front of her lover. Her arms cradled her chest as a gust of air blew the church.

"Come on now," Zack took her arms out of the way as he continued to kiss her bare chest. He nibbled at the sensative flesh with his teeth and lips leaving fresh heickies and saliva behind.

He trailed down to her belly button, his toungue dipped into the clean crevis.

Aerith was unable to stop him, because she didn't want to release the held back moans and giggles by his touch. She did so by nibbling on the back of her hand.

She felt like her whole body was made for this moment. Her heart thumpt, her head pulsed, skin began to create even more goose bumps.

Her whole body was sending different messages from her head though.

Her mind wanted him to stop but her body wanted him to continue.

At one point, Aerith could've sworn she felt a warm wet sensation between her legs when he was first smothering her with his kisses. Aerith's eyes were always closed when his lips touch her skin, until his kisses stop, and she heard an unfamiliar 'zipping' noice.

Her eyes flew open, and what she saw made her startle into a fetal position.

Zack had unzipped his pants, preparing himself to take off the unwanted cloth from the rest of his body. He had stopped to ask, "Whats wrong?"

"What are you doing!"

"Uh..." his mind frozed.

Zack continued, "I thought you were enjoying it..."

He waited for an answer. Aerith unsure of her self said what was on her mind, "I dont want...it...to hurt."

Zack took in her response and with care in his voice, "I'll never hurt you..."

"..."

"I promise."

She didn't do much for a response, so Zack grabbed both her knees and pulled them appart from each other.

He couldn't comprehend of what he saw next. He still had his hands on her knees when he saw her panties dripping wet from her fluids. A jolt of excitement went through his genitals giving it length.

Aerith covered her face from utter nervousness so she couldn't see the huge bump inside Zacks pants.

He pulled down his pants, leaving his trousers on, only to slowly set down his male genitals on Aerith. Instantly she felt the hardness of his memeber, making her moan. What Zack did next could not allow Aerith to stay quiet any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow at first.<strong>

He grinded his clothed genitals unto her wet jewel. His body covered her whole, with his torso on her naked chest, grazing over her hard nipples. The bottom half of his body rubbed her privates, giving him a sensational feel from his gennitals. So much so that he began to moan low grunts over Aeriths ears.

The feeling of his clothed, hard, cock over her own pussy drove her mad with desire. She moaned with her lover in a higher tone. Her face became even more redden(if possible) as she felt her jewel spew out more of her juices in her underware. Causing the sensual feel become more amazing.

To Zack, his genitals rubbing on her own, made him want speed up the process. He grind his pubes in a more faster rate, using his arms for support. He could feel the small impulses of his cock getting harder and harder, then in some cases, small drops of his seed was released, soiling his already soaked garments by Aeriths own juices even more.

Their moans where echoed all around the church. The flowers dance as a small gust of wind created by their gasping breathing.

"Ooh... Zack...ah!" Aerith replied at each time he rubbed his surface on hers. She felt a little disapointed when he stopped and sat up.

"Want...more?" he asked in betweeen gasps. To him Aerith looked so voluptuous that he had to take her now.

With no ones fault but her own, Aerith coiled her fingers on the cloth that was her underware and took them off. She sighed at the feeling of cool grass touching her wet, hot pussy and licked her lips when she saw the now harden rod that was Zacks.

Zack felt at least a number of drops of cum gush out of him. He must have her!

But first...

"Zack...come on...take me..." she sighed. But Zack found a more arousing benefit of this. He widen her legs to each side and dove right in to her. His toungue laped like a dog by the first try of her jewel. Aerith gave out a glorious cry of passion

Her arms formed an 'X' at his wet touch.

"Zack!" she gasped at how fantastic it felt to have him eat her up. Her other four senses stopped as the only thing she could feel was his touch.

It felt so good to her that she gribbed Zacks bobbing head from his hair. Until she felt something in her go lose. Intensively she felt a gush of her juice leave her.

To his suprize, Zack stopped for a moment, he looked at her with her cum flowed down on his chin, "That... you are fucking good." He complimented her while he licked off the cum on his face. Aerith closed her eyes in total passion.

"Zack...please dont say things like that..."

He grinned, "Well then...Shall we get started..."

Aerith saw that Zack pulled down his last article of clothing. Her eyes widened in aw.

His DICK was huge!

Aerith turned her head in annother direction, she crossed her legs in a moment of panic.

Zack loomed over her just so his lips could reach her ears, all while holding his junk with his free hand.

"Aerith...come on Aerith."

"..."

"Aerith...Please...I need this...I want you so bad."

He nibbled on her opened ear, she moaned. Then," Will...it...hurt?"

"No...babe...I wont...let that happen." His hard rod made his breathing go a little unsusual. He just has to know that she accepts him. Or how else is he supposed to enjoy this when Aerith didn't want to. She'd be sreaming and begging him to stop. He just needed to know. An approval if she will.

Aerith turned over towards his her hands on his handsome face, "Dont hurt me...Okay?"

"I promise..." He said letting go of his rod. The wet member touched her thigh as Zack prepared for entrance.

Aerith laid on her bare back, arms over her face, tits swolen from touch, her legs seperated by Zacks hands.

His head touched the wet surface of her pussy. And slowly ever so slowly he entered her. Then pulled out when she gave out yepls of pain. The in again, slowly.

Zack did this so Aerith can get use to his size. Until finally he was all in.

To Aerith it just felt like a huge stick in her, just waiting to feel good.

But to Zack, he is at another world. Releshing the feeling of being inside her. He moved around her a bit to get a sense of everything. She was wet so very wet and tight so very tight.

Her breathing became thick. "Zack...move..." she demanded.

His hands felt for the ground as support and in a matter of seconds he began to thrust in her.

Aerith moaned loudly as Zacks dick invaded her repeatedly.

She coverd heer eyes with her hands, but were removed by Zack, "I... want.. to see...your face... when...I'm...doing this... to you." He grunted.

Her face consisted of red cheeks, probably from the sun, and eyebrows furrowed, from the pleasurable feel of Zack's humping brought. All in all, he loved her face, thats the face she would make everytime he'd make love to her.

"Faster...Zack go faster..." she said. So he did, his thrust became even faster, thankfully her pussy was lubricated enough so he could go that fast.

The speed made her whole body mover, her tits even jiggled each time he pushed into her.

"Zack...deeper..." she commanded. Her cries were even louder this. She didnt bother to close her mouth as she gave out cries of satisfaction. Her arms gripped Zacks shoulder for support, and even her legs coild around his waist, giving him no chance of moving away from her.

Zack saw her mouth strewed open as he fucked her. He wanted those cries of passion to stop...just for a little while He toungue kissed her, both their breathing was all due with their noses.

* * *

><p><strong>The church was filled with so many sounds.<strong>

For one, the chirps of two birds caressing each other on the beam of the church.

Second, the cries of moans and grunts created by a couple who's making love on a flower bed.

Their moans where joined by the repetative sound of wet skin being smacked against each other and ruffled flowers.

"Oooh...Zack...do you hear it...?"she asked.

"...ugh...fuck yeah... Aerith...?"

They both moaned and grunted in their newly formed possion...Doggi Style.

Aeriths fore arms held her upper body, while her knees held up her ass. As Zack was humping her he had his hands have a grip on Aeriths waist, so she wouldnt move in an akward beat.

She just had to ask," Zack...ooh...how..does it feel...?"

"Ahh...real good."

He humped quiecker this time.

"It feels wet, and smooth and tight!..."

Those words made her cry in mental pleasure.

Both their hair were messed up, their bodies covered in sweat, eyes closed shut in passion. They are both at their limits.

"Ahhh...Zack...I think...Im gonna..."

"Ah...me...too!" A few more thrust lasted until...

"Zack!..."

Without any warning, Aerith felt through her first climax. Her cum spilled out of her innards. Drippling down her wet thighs and Zacks. Making more lubricant for her lover.

His thrusting was rappid. He couldnt take it anymore, so he was sure that their last few moments of being this close together were amazing.

In four last thrusts he spilled his seed inside of Aerith. They both drew cries of lust. To Aerith she had never felt anything like this before. For Zack it was worth the wait of four years together.

His last few squirts of seed where finally given insde of Aerith, until he gently pulled himself out. Zack shivered a bit as his limp member left the hot insides of her pussy.

Their breathing slowly readjusted as they laid close to each other.

Zacks muscled arms were wraped around Aerith so tighly he wouldnt dare to let her go. While Aeriths legs were too wraped around Zack.

They laid on the rumaged flower bed for at least an hour long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>When Aerith woke up her dress was covering her naked body.<strong>

When she sat up to find her love making machine she was surprized to find him still on her side . He slept soundly next to her and some tulips. Aerith smiled and bent foreward to give him a kiss on his dried lips. Then tried to settle down for a longer nap.

She was disrupted by a 'clicking' sound. Aerith looked around for the cause of that sound but found nothing. She relaxed and laid on her flowers next to her lover.

She'll have to fix them tommorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind a wide pillar stood a clad young man with a pony tail behind his head.<strong>

Hanging up on his cell. "So our young flower has found love. But..."

He left red in the face. (To were i dont care)

"With one of ShinRas dogs."

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENT PLEASE<strong>

**Authors Note: There Created for your fan pleasure and mine. One thing I like to add. That there should be even more ZackXAerith fanfics like this. I cant keep writing them all on my own. 3**

**COMMENT PLEASE**


End file.
